Naruto: Seven Swords of the Leaf
by jmac615
Summary: Naruto discovers a sword hidden in the forest. I'm gonna keep bashing to a minimal here. NaruHina. Story idea givin by jcogginsa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- To take up the sword

Naruto was out of breath in the middle of the forest. It had been two days since he defeated Mizuki and graduated from the ninja academy. Since then, he has been training to be a great ninja. He also wanted to get a little stronger since he would be put into a team in a few days.

"Oh man, I think I over did it a bit," said Naruto, trying to stay on his feet.

Naruto took a few steps back towards the village, but stumbled into a tree. When he connected, he cursed himself for falling like an idiot. He noticed, however, that the tree made a hollow noise. Naruto knocked on the tree to find it was indeed hallow. He moved his hands to try and find some way of opening it. He put his right hand on the middle, and almost instantly the plank of wood unsealed and opening for him. Naruto found inside the tree was a tremendous blade. The blade's metal was just an outline of a sword with a hallow middle and a pointed tip. Naruto grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it from out of the tree. As expected, it was quite heavy, but was Naruto could still hold it with both hands. He set the blade in the ground and looked back into the tree. He then found a scroll inside where the blade was. He reached back into it and retrieved the scroll, opening to see what it contained. All he found, however, was seven sealing spots unfilled.

'I wonder if…' thought Naruto looking from the scroll to the sword.

Naruto dragged the picked up the sword and laid it onto one of the spots, placed his hand on one of the spots and focused chakra into the scroll. Thw sword disappeared into a puff of smoke. The scroll now showed that it contained the sword.

"I need to show this to old man Hokage. Maybe he knows what this is," said Naruto to himself before walking to Konoha.

Naruto made his way through Konoha, avoiding the angry looks that people were giving him. He would make them admire him when he became Hokage. Speaking of which, the Hokage's tower was right in front of him. He climbed the stairs and made the right turn to the Hokage's office. . He found Hiruzen Sarutobi, hard at work with the fiercest enemy a kage had… paperwork. The old kage looked up and gave a warm smile to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. What can I do for you?" asked Hiruzen, as Naruto walked up to his desk.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what this is," said Naruto, taking out the scroll and setting it on the desk.

Sarutobi took the scroll and looked all around it. It wasn't until he opened the scrool and unsealed the large blade did his eyes grow large.

"Where did you find this?" asked Hiruzen, some astonishment in his voice.

"They were in a hollowed out tree. I moved my hand on the wood and it unsealed to it. What is it?" asked Naruto, while the Hokage set his hand on the blade.

"A long time ago, the Nidaime Hokage decided to form a Seven Swordsmen group of the Leaf. They were well renowned before they disbanded. Their swords are scattered and few have been able to find them. You happen to be one of those few," said Hiruzenm thinking back to the swordsmen.

"Wow, I had no idea. Do you think I could keep this sword old man?" asked Naruto, wanting to use the sword to get stronger.

"I don't see why not. You can keep it, but you have to train hard with it okay?" said Hiruzen, seeing Naruto give a big grin.

"You got it! Thanks again old man," said Naruto, sealing the sword back and exiting the room.

'Millions of ninja in the world and Naruto ends up being one of the few people to find one of the swords. Funny how the world works,' thought Hiruzen, chuckling to himself.

Naruto wanted to start training immediately, but his body was too worn down from the training earlier. He decided to get some ramen and relax the rest of today. The next day, Naruto speeded through his morning routine and made his way to the training field. Naruto unsealed the sword and did a few swings. He swung as fast and hard as he could, and eventually found himself on the ground after he lost his balance.

"Is this your first time **(**cough**) **handling a sword?" came a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him to see a man with pale skin, tried eyes, and brown hair. The man was also wearing a jonin outfit with his headband in a bandana.

"Yea, but the blade is pretty heavy," said Naruto getting back to his feet and grabbing the sword. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Hayate, the Hokage sent me here to help you. The sword's heaviness isn't the only problem. Your stance is too weak," said Hayate, coughing a little more after he spoke.

"You okay?" asked Naruto, as the man's health was obviously not at its peak.

"I'm fine it's just a little cough. So, you managed to find one of Seven's blades huh?" asked Hayate, eyeing the sword in Naruto's hands.

"Yep, might as well try to find the others while I'm at it," said Naruto, grinning at Hayate.

"That so (cough)? Well no further," said Hayate, pulling out his katana.

"You have one too?" asked Naruto in astonishment.

"Yes, and its got its own little secret. At the bottom of the hilt is a vial that goes into the hilt. This vial (cough cough) can be fill with everything from poisons to medical fluids which then travel through the blade and can be used when cutting an enemy," said Hayate, turing his sword blade-down and pulled a small vial from the bottom of the hilt.

"Cool! I wonder what mine can do," said Naruto, examining his blade.

"If I remember correctly, your sword's blade design gives you a unique fighting style considering its a hallow middle," said Hayate, seeing Naruto have a frown.

"Oh well, time to get started," said Naruto, taking a better stance.

"Alright then," said Hayate, taking his katana in hand.

The two trained everyday since then. It had been four days of training, and tomorrow was the team selection day. Naruto had gained a better handling on his sword as well as some muscle mass. He and Hayate had trained for a few hours and were both out of breath.

"That's enough for today Naruto," said Hayate, putting away his katana.

"Is there something wrong Hayate?" asked Naruto, as they usually trained much longer than this.

"I have a meeting with the other jonin, so were gonna cut today short. Plus, you've already learned a lot and are well coordinated with that sword. This is probably our last training session so remember what I've taught you," said Hayate, smiling at Naruto,

"Thanks for everything Hayate," said Naruto, grinning at his short-term mentor.

"Your clothes are a little worn out. You should probably get some new ones for tomorrow," said Hayate, while Naruto looked down at his outfit.

"Whoa you're right. Okay then, I'll get some new threads to wear," said anruto, taking off to the market.

'If he keeps up his work ethic, he might just surpass me some day,' thought Hayate leavin the training field.

Naruto made his way to a clothes store in the market. The owner immediately greeted him.

"Hello sir. How can I help you today?" asked the owner, smiling at his customer.

"I need some new clothes. These have been run down," said Naruto while the storeowner nodded at his problem.

"Let's see if we can find something to your liking," said the owner, motioning Naruto to follow.

(Next day- Ninja Academy)

It was finally time for the team selection. All of the graduates were anxious to see who they'd be teamed with. The students were talking amongst themselves while they waited for Iruka to arrive. All but Naruto were present in the classroom.

"Where do you think Naruto is?" asked Choji, eating a potato chip.

"Probably over slept. Man I wish I could have," said Shikamaru, thinking about how his mother had yelled at him to get up this morning.

He still dint understand what his father saw in her. He was probably forced into marriage. Yea, that would make sense.

The door opened and the students thought it was Iruka coming in. However, it was actually Naruto entering to room. He had on a black, form-fitting, sleeveless shirt, a pair of orange pants, blue sandals, white fingerless gloves, and small, silver pauldrons. Most people had to take a double take. The girls admired the shirt that showed off his muscle. Naruto made his way to his seat and sat a couple of seats away from Sasuke Uchiha. Said Uchiha looked over at Naruto's direction.

"Something on your mind Sasuke?" asked Naruto, seeing the Uchiha look at him.

"I'm impressed, you actually got rid of the orange look… mostly," said Sasuke, noticing the orange pants.

"Yea they got torn up during training, so I had to get some new stuff," said Naruto, seeing Sasuke nod.

"Looks like Hinta's noticed too," said Sasuke, seeing Naruto look back at her.

Hinata was smiling shyly at Naruto. When he looked back at her, she wave at him.

"She's acting kind of weird," said Naruto, seeing girl acting so shy.

"Because she likes you baka," said Sasuke while Naruto looked shocked.

"What! How can you tell?" asked Naruto, as he was sure he would have noticed a girl interested in him.

"Lets count the ways, shall we? She turns red around you, she gets even shier when you're close, and she's also one of the few people who doesn't dislike you," said Sasuke, the realization colliding with Naruto like a punch to the face.

"Wow," said Naruto, "I guess I just never caught on. Now I just feel awful."

"You haven't blown it yet. If she's still smiling at you, that means she still cares. Now you just need to capitalize on it," said Sasuke, seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Naruto, as he knew Sasuke was never this nice.

"I just like making you feel like an idiot. Makes my day brighter that's for sure," said Sasuke, smirking as Naruto was fuming.

"Shut up!" said Naruto but was ignored by Sasuke.

Naruto decided to drop it, and turned around back at Hinata. Hinata, once again, smiled and waved at him. Naruto smiled and waved back at her. This made Hinata blush as well as making Naruto chuckle to himself. Just then, the door opened up with a crack. Out from the door came Sakura and Ino, both tired. They were rivals for the longest time because of Sasuke and their ninja ways. Sakura made her way to Sasuke, knocking Naruto away in the process. Naruto mutter something like "typical" underneath his breath. About the time he got back up in his seat, Iruka got into the room.

"Good morning class. Today you shall be separated into your teams who you'll be with from here on out," said Iruka, as he began reading the list of teams.

As he did, Naruto was lost in thought of how he was going to get the other blades. He only knew his and Hayate's, so there were five others. Where could they be? Who had them? So many angles to go over.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," said Iruka, seeing Naruto's head go back in disappointment.

The rest of the teams were called and met with their senseis. Naruto's team, however, were still waiting on theirs. Naruto walked back and forth to pass time while Sakura sat next to a bored Sasuke.

"Oh man I cant believe this! Where is he?" asked Naruto, stopping and looking at the clock.

"I don't know, but I'm about five minutes away from leaving," said Sasuke, stretching his arms.

"Yea that's probably best Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, going into fan girl mode.

Naruto then tried to grasp in his head how he liked her in the beginning and what girls saw in Sasuke. His thoughts were broken with the sound of the door sliding. The three looked to see a man with white hair, jonin outfit, and a half mask. He also pulled his headband over one eye so you could only see the right eye.

"Hi my name is Kakashi Hatake, and you three-," started Kakashi, but was cut off by his team.

"You're late!" yelled team seven, seeing their sensei scratch the back of his head.

"Yes well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a different route," said Kakashi, but was met with silence.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" asked Naruto, not buying the story.

"Was worth a shot. Now, get some rest. We've got some training tomorrow. Oh, and you might wanna skip out on breakfast," said Kakashi taking off.

"We'll so glad we could talk," said Sasuke mockingly.

"Sounds like his training is going to be tough," said Sakura, thinking about their sensei's warining.

"He's bluffing," said Naruto, getting a look from both teammates.

"How can you tell?" asked Sasuke, as he seemed serious enough.

"When you've been lied to as much as I have you tend to notice. Get some sleep, eat breakfast and you'll be fine. See you guys tomorrow," said Naruto, seeing the others nod and leave.

His first combat fight with the sword would be tomorrow. Time to put his skills to the test.

(A/N: Sup! So this is the seven-sword story. Vote for it if you want more. Also I have deleted one of the choices since I have decided against it. Till next time!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Teamwork

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm. Looking out of his window, he noticed it was still cloudy outside. Nonetheless, he managed to get himself up, shower, get dressed in his new outfit, grabbed something to eat, and headed out to the training ground. He walked through the silent streets wondering what his first training day with his teammates would be like. Sasuke was kind of a loner, but teamwork couldn't hurt him if he'd allow it. Sakura was still a fan girl, so her focus could be more centered every move Sasuke makes. If she could break out of that phase then their team would be the better for it. He was brought out of his thought when he noticed the three tree post. No sooner after he had arrived did Sasuke and Sakura show up, both showing signs of being tired.

"Please tell me you both ate," said Naruto, as he caught the attention of his teammates.

"I did. But if you're wrong about this and I lose my breakfast I'm taking it out on you, Baka," said Sakura, shaking her fist at Naruto.

"That'll be your problem Sakura," said Naruto, crossing his arms at her.

"Well it seems our teacher is late again," said Sasuke, getting back the attention of his teammates.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a regular thing with this guy," said Naruto, frowning at his sensei's personality trait.

"Regular thing with who?" asked Kakashi, appearing behind his students.

"No one sensei," said Naruto, deciding to keep his mouth shut about the matter.

"Alright then. Now, today's training exercise is pretty simple. All you have to do is get these two bells from me," said Kakashi, bringing out the two bells from his pocket.

"Just getting those bells? Sounds a little too easy," said Naruto, raising an eyebrow towards his sensei.

"It is simple, but here's what it means to you. You have until noon to get these bells. Who ever does not have a bell by that time will be tied to one of those training post and will not recieve lunch," said Kakashi, indicating to each part of the exercise.

'Lunch? So that's why he didn't want us to eat lunch. Good call Naruto,' thought Sasuke, seeing Sakura raise her hand.

"And there's something else you should know. If you should not get a bell by the time this test is over, you will also be sent back to the academy," said Kakashi, as the three genin looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"But sensei, there are only two bells for the three of us," said Sakura, as Kakashi gave an eye smile.

"You are quite right Sakura. One of you will not get a bell. Makes things interesting doesn't it? Now, we should get started because you're killing your own time. So, without further delay, we shall begin...NOW!" said Kakashi, as the trio disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>Naruto was hidden one of the nearby trees looking over the area. He saw Kakashi simply standing there, and then pulled out an orange book. He noticed Sakura hiding underneath a bush, and no sooner as he found her Sasuke appeared next to him on the branch.<p>

"Looks like you were right about eating though he told us not to," said Sasuke, looking over the area.

"Seems so. What's the plan now, duckhead?" asked Naruto, taking a seat on the branch.

"Time to use that unpredictable head of yours, dobe," countered Sasuke, smirking as Naruto got steamed.

"Well obviously we need to get those bells, although it seems that no matter what the outcome one of us is going to be tied to one of the post," said Naruto, watching his teacher with a calculating eye.

"But why do that... unless it supposed to turn us against eachother," said Sasuke, as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but I dont think Kakashi thinks that we would catch on that quickly. Come on, we need to meet up with Sakura and tell her what we know," said Naruto, disappearing to meet up with his pink-haired teammate.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood in place, his nose deep in his Ich Ich Paradise book. However, after some time had passed, he was wondering where his students were at.<p>

'They've taken their time in waiting to attack. Perhaps they left? No, I can still sense them in the area. Hmm, maybe these three are the ones,' thought Kakashi, turning his attention back to his book.

* * *

><p>"So that is the basis of the situation at this point," said Naruto, as Sakura was brought up to speed by Naruto and Sasuke.<p>

"What should we do now, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, getting a sigh from Naruto.

"The plan is relatively simple. Naruto and I will attack Kakashi simultaneously. Meanwhile, Sakura will sneak up on Kakashi and take the bells," said Sasuke, as his two teammates nodded in agreement.

"But Sasuke-kun, that will still leave one of us without a bell," said Sakura, as she knew that that would still leave them short a bell.

"We'll just have to settle that when we get the bells," said Naruto, popping his neck.

"Okay, I'll go get into position and wait for your signal," said Sakura, disappearing to her position.

"Sasuke," said Naruto, gaining his teammates attention, "When Sakura gets the bells, make sure that you get one. I'll allow myself to be tied to the post."

"What? Why do you want that?" asked Sasuke, confused as why the ambitious blonde would allow himself to be caught.

"Well I'm guessing Kakashi has read my file and knows my background. I'm more likely to be the one to not get the bell. I can make that sacrifice," said Naruto, though Sasuke wasn't yielding.

"But you mght be sent back to the academy. You think he's bluffing about that?" asked Sasuke, as Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll know soon enough. Come on, we need to go before Sakura's cover is blown," said Naruto, moving out of the cover, while Sasuke shook his head and left with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi continued to read his book as time passed, but stopped when he heard footstops in front of him. He looked up from his book to see Naruto and Sasuke standing side by side.<p>

"Attacking me together and leaving Haruno out of the mix? Well, there are only two bells, so I guess that makes sense," said Kakashi, closing his book and putting it away.

Naruto pulled out his scroll on his back and unrolled it on the ground. Kakashi and Sasuke watched as Naruto bit his thumb and wiped the blood over the scroll and were amazed when Naruto brought out his blade.

"When did you get that thing?" asked Sasuke, eyeing the blade that was as tall as Naruto and the hilt was taller still.

"Found it," said Naruto plainly, as Sasuke face flopped.

'That looks like one of the seven swords. Interesting, lets see what he can do with it,' thought Kakashi, as he had to snap out of his thoughts when Naruto charged with Sasuke.

Naruto leapt to the air, turned his body to the left, and swung his sword horizontally in that direction. Kakashi ducked in time to see Sasuke sliding into Kakashi. Kakashi brought his hands up to catch Sasukes foot, but had to let go and move back when Naruto brought his sword down vertically. As Kakashi got back to his feet, he brought up a kunai to block Naruto's heavy attack. As, the two struggled, Kakashi noticed something odd about Naruto's blade. It was lightly radiating light blue, and as this happened, he felt his kunai getting heavier. He was struggling to keep his blade up, what with not only his knife's weight increase, but Naruto's pressure as well. Eventually he had to manuever out of the way and drop his knife. But as he did that, he noticed that Sasuke had finished a set of hand signs with a tiger seal

'A tiger seal? A genin can't perform fire jutsu, uses too much chakra,' thought Kakashi as he anticipated an attack.

"**Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu**" said Sasuke as an enormous fire ball engulfed Kakashi.

"Whoa we didn't wanna kill the guy," said Naruto, looking at the blaze.

But as the fire died down, he saw that there was nothing there. By the time he wanted to say something, Sasuke was dragged underground. Naruto looked on as only Sasuke's head was left on the surface. Naruto had to hold back his laughter.

"You should have though _ahead_ with that one Sasuke," said Naruto, as he saw his friend glare at him.

Naruto stopped smiling when he felt a pain in his lower backside. Narut was then flying through the air from the pain of the 'attack' and landed on a tree branch, his body hanging over it.

"You two worked well together, distracting me while the other formulated another attack. However, you still couldn't get to the bells," said Kakashi, complimenting on his students efforts.

"Who said we were the ones trying to get to the bells," said Sasuke, as Kakashi looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Sakura!" said Kakashi, as he looked to where he had the bells, only to see taht they were gone.

Looking up at a tree, he saw the pink-haired kunoichi holding up the bells.

"So the whole time your attack was a distraction so that Sakura could get at the bells," said Kakashi, looking between his students.

"In a nutshell yes," said Naruto, getting off of the branch he was hung over.

"You were able to use teamwork even though the threat of one of you not making it was hung over you. And for that... you pass," said Kakashi, eye smiling at team, who looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, you mean this was all to see if we could you use teamwork?" asked Sakura, as Naruto pulled Sasuke out by his neck.

"The past teams I had failed because they couldn't work together, but you guys managed to put aside your wants to work as a team, even though one of you might not pass. So, it is my extreame pleasure to announce that Team 7 reports for duty tomorrow," said Kakashi, giving a thumbs up to his new team, who celebrated their new team.

"Alright, we did it!" said Naruto, who then punched Sasuke in the arm, "And you thought one of us was going to be sent back to the academy."

"You did too baka," said Sasuke, as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I was just messing around," said Naruto, pretending he didn't know what they were talking about.

A/N: Wuzzup! So yeah, I just decided to write a new chapter of this story. However, from here on out, I will be working on a fox's red dawn. So a little bit of Naruto's sword action, but there will be more to come in the land of wave arc. Till next time.


End file.
